Showdown at Midnight
by Ace3
Summary: Harry and Ron are fight over dates for the upcoming Holiday Ball. Who will get who? - find out in the story, SHOWDOWN AT MIDNIGHT! NO REVIEWS YET - SHAME!
1. If Only....

HEY EVERYBODY! Thanks looking at this. The 1^st chapter is a little short but HEY, who cares, just READ!  
  
Chapter One  
  
* * * * * *  
  
If Only He Was...  
  
The Sun shines brightly today,  
  
And I am wearing my best dress,  
  
If only he was mine,  
  
The One of my dreams.  
  
~Ace (yours truly)  
  
Harry Potter's mind flashed back. Just a minute ago, he was standing by Hermione and Ron, chatting with them, the next, his lips were locked onto Hermione's lips. Harry shook his head and groaned.  
  
"Um, Harry, I like you and all, as a friend. But, why did you just kiss me?" she asked blushing.  
  
"I have no clue, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be kissin' her," Ron said. "She's my girl."  
  
"Yeah, I know you two are going on a date. I am going with Cho," Harry said.  
  
"But why, Harry, why?" Ron asked. "You love Cho a lot. But, it looks like you are dumping her." Ron then got rude, "Anyway, she just ain't your girl, and she's mine. You should go and kiss Cho."  
  
"Pushy, pushy!" Harry said.  
  
"Hey, Harry," said a soothing voice. It was Cho Chang. She was as beautiful as ever. Her smooth black hair shone like a dark pearl. Her deep blue eyes shined like saphires. Her nose was tiny and teeth perfect. Her ears now held diamond earrings. Each looking like they were the diamonds for anyone.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Ch-ch-cho," Harry stuttered. He grabbed her around the waist and put her on his lap. Harry usually wouldn't have been able to do this as easy as he did it today, but Harry had grown over the summer. His muscles had enlargened to a thick size and his eyes were lighter green. His old glasses had been replaced with a smaller, oval shaped size.  
  
Harry kissed Cho. Harry noticed Cho's tongue enter into his mouth. Hermione gazed at them. "Boy, I wish he was mine, that hotty," she thought. Hermione then saw Harry put one of his arms on Cho small buttocks. "Sick," she thought.  
  
Hermione repeated a poem in her head that she had heard once, "The sun shines brightly today, and I am wearing my best dress, if only he was mine, the one of my dreams." 


	2. The Accident

Hey everybody, here is my second chapter. I am planning to write about 4 chapters and then wait for about 11 reviews until I continue. Please - r-e-v-i-e-w! I need reviews. As they say, "The more, the merrier." So, I will stop talking so you can read!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Accident  
  
Harry kissed Cho for about two minutes. By then, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were staring at him.  
  
Harry released his lips from the heavenly pleasure of warmth and beauty.  
  
"What?" he asked. Everbody giggled.  
  
Later after lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go to potions. Harry walked out thinking, "Snape is the biggest large nosed git I know!" Snape had taken 35 points from Gryffindor when Malfoy put poisoned glurper goo in Harry's edible potion. Harry took one sip and felt his tongue burn. He knew Malfoy had done something so he got into a fight with him. Although Harry won without barely touching Malfoy, Malfoy fake cried and Snape scowled at Harry, taking Gryffindor's precious points, not bothering to take a single point from Slytherin.  
  
"So, Harry," Ron said. I just remembered that you were Frenching Cho. Does this mean something we need to know?" he sniggered.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry said, getting Ron's joke.  
  
"Hermione, what do we have next?" Ron asked, changing the subject.  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule. "We have Charms next. Oh boy! Proffesor Flitwick said we get to learn the Bublous Charm!"  
  
They were entering the Charms corridor when Harry spotted Cho. He fainted. When he woke up, Cho, Ron, and Hermione were standing around him.  
  
"Wha' happen'd?" Harry groaned.  
  
"You fainted," Cho said. She gave him a kiss and said, "I have Transfiguration now. I don't want Proffesor McGonnagall to get mad at me so I must go. Bye!"  
  
Ron and Hermione put the arms around Harry's shoulders as he hobbled into Charms. With their support, Harry would have fallen to the ground.  
  
They got into the Charms classroom just as class was starting. Harry was barely listening to Flitwick. He was too dizzy to pay attention.  
  
"Now class, you are going to get into pairs and perform the Bublous Charm. Remember, swish your wrists when you say Bublous but don't say it when you say performous.  
  
Harry paired up with Ron. Ron was first. He cried, "Bublous performous!" Harry's mouth filled with bubbles. They tickled him gently.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn. Forgeting Flitwicks warning, he said, "Bublous performous!" Although he said it right, he flicked his wrists the whole time. A black bubble shot at Ron and hit him. Ron screamed and Harry watched in horror as Ron spat out blood, his tongue, and many teeth!  
  
"Ron! Are you okay?" Harry said. It had been a week since the accident.  
  
"I doe no Harwy," Ron asked. His tongue had to be magiced on. Ron also had to have blood added to his system. Magic had given Ron teeth again but you could see that they were false teeth. Madam Pomfrey claimed that he would regrow real teeth very soon but until then, Ron would have to were `dentures'.  
  
Harry stared at Ron. "Ron, what have I done?"  
  
"Nottin, Harwy. It wasn' yo fault dat you `ot dowsy and forgot Fli'wick's warning.  
  
"Still," Harry moaned, "you'll be in the hospital because of me!"  
  
"Dats oh-kay," Ron replied.  
  
Harry didn't know that if he hadn't hurt Ron on accident, it would have prevented the biggest tragity that they would experience this year. 


	3. The Wishing Well of Merlin and the Betra...

So, did you enjoy the last two chapters? I hope you did. I changed my mind about writing only four chapters and then waiting for 11 reviews. I will write a few more than that. Anyway, expect the unexpected now. Things get a little more romantic here. Here is chapter three:  
  
Chapter Three  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The Wishing Well of Merlin and the Betrayer  
  
I was walking one day,  
  
When I saw a well,  
  
It granted me one wish,  
  
I found that I regretted what I got.  
  
~Ace (yours truly)  
  
Harry watched as Ron got better and better each day. When Ron was allowed to leave, he was given a medicine to control himself because during his stay at the hospital way, he had to take a medicine that had a side effect of overreacting.  
  
"Remember to take one every day at noon, only one, until they are all gone," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Ron walked out of the hospital wing, rolling his eyes, mimmicking Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ron, she wants you to be safe. You could kill yourself overreacting, you know. That happened to Carktone Meinshower in 1946," Hermione quoted.  
  
Ron made a weird face at her and scowled. "Hermione! I'll be fine. I'll take the stupid medicine but it won't help!"  
  
Two weeks went by, then four weeks. Ron kept getting better; the paleness of his cheeks was slowy but surely fading away. Then, one day Ron forgot to take his medicine.  
  
At the time, Harry was walking on the grounds alone.  
  
"Boy, it sure is lonely here," Harry thought, kicking the ground.  
  
Harry then hit something. He looked at what he had hit. It was a well, old looking and preserved. A voice came from it, "I am the Wishing Well of Merlin. Who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry said nervously. He wasn't so sure about this well.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter," it spoke. "I will grant you one wish, Harry."  
  
"A wish?" Harry asked. He had never been given a wish.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, a wish. Any wish other than never running out of wishes.  
  
"I wish...I wish that I would have a loyal girlfriend. And if Cho is loyal, than may she stay my girlfriend," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Wish granted," said the well.  
  
Harry walked back to his dormitory smiling.  
  
The next day, Harry woke late. He woke Ron, who had also slept in and they got dressed. They then hurried down to breakfast, grabbed some toast and then scurried to Transfiguration.  
  
"You're late, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter. Your reason?" Proffesor McGonnagall asked.  
  
"We - accidently - slept - in," Harry wheezed.  
  
"Your foolishness has lost Gryffindor five points!" McGonnagall replied. "Now sit down before it is fifteen points from Gryffindor."  
  
In Transfiguration, they were learning the Crantang Meta Spell. Its power would change any object into its opposite. Male into female if a human, dog to cat, horse to cow, chicken to fox, etc.  
  
"Crantang Metaphorously!" Ron cried. He turned a rag into pure silk. Harry did the same thing, turning his clean sickel into into a rusted old looking coin. Hermione turned a fake test paper from an A to a F-. She shreaked and the whole class laughed.  
  
On the way back to the dormitory to drop off their Transfiguration books, Harry saw Cho in the distance. The he saw the whole picture. It was Cho, on the ground kissing a guy who lay on the ground also. Harry walked over to them and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU, CHO!"  
  
"Harry, I can explain!" Cho said.  
  
But Harry wasn't listening, he walked away, huffing and puffing, knocking into everything that got in his way. 


End file.
